Would You Rather?
by Noelle Joi
Summary: A dance. A game of Would You Rather leading to something they both were waiting for...ONE SHOT The original Would You Rather Zoey 101 Story


**A/N: This is my very first one shot. **

**Would You Rather?**

Zoey, Chase, and Nicole walked back from their Algebra 2 class slowly. It was the last class of the day and it was a Friday. So they could finally relax from a long week of studying and sitting in boring classes with boring teachers.

"Do you guys have any plans this weekend?" Nicole asked.

"I'm going to do what I normally do on weekends," Chase started.

"What's that?" Nicole asked.

"Sleep." Chase said as he almost tripped over a tree stump.

"Sounds fun. But you know what sounds like, a million times more fun? Going to the dance!" Nicole said excitedly.

"Yeah, you can go. But I don't think so," Zoey said.

"Oh, come on Zoey! Please come!" Nicole begged.

"No," Zoey said bluntly. She had argued with Nicole the previous night about the same topic.

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't just a hang out dance. It's a formal dance where you have to dress up, and have a date and stuff," Zoey argued.

Nicole rolled her eyes," What about you Chase?"

"I agree with Zoey." Chase said.

"Of course you do," Nicole started to get frustrated.

"Why do you want us to go to this dance so badly anyway?" Zoey asked.

"Because the only other person I know that is going is Alex and dances aren't fun without your friends. Everyone else is busy. You are the only two that are going to be sitting around doing nothing on Saturday night so you should really go. It would make me so happy. C'mon please!" begged.

"Well, even if I was going to go, they don't let you in without a date," Chase said, sure that he had gotten out of it.

Zoey nodded in agreement, "Yeah, right. No date. No dance."

"Then why don't the two of you go together?" Nicole suggested. Zoey and Chase looked at each other awkwardly. "I mean, you guys could go as friends. Please?"

"Oh, alright." Zoey finally agreed. "I mean, if it's ok with Chase." Zoey looked at her friend.

"Sure," Chase responded almost too quickly. "It does interrupt our usual game of Would You Rather, but I guess its ok for just one night." Chase smiled.

"Thank you, guys! Thank you, this is such a relief!" Nicole exclaimed." See you later!" With that Nicole ran off toward her dorm.

Zoey and Chase looked at each other and shrugged.

"Later," Zoey said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you later." Chase replied with a small wave.

They parted in separate directions.

* * *

**_-Saturday Night-_**

Zoey was getting ready in her dorm room. Chase should be at her door in a few minutes. After she was finally ready, she leaned against the wall. She couldn't sit because it would wrinkle her dress.

_Why am I so _nervous_? It's just Chase. It's not like this is a big deal or anything. We're just friends. We're friends that just happen to be going with each other to a dance. Yeah._

"You ready?" Nicole asked.

"Yep," Zoey replied.

"Me too."

Like clockwork, there was a knock on the door. Nicole opened it, "Oh, Hi Alex!"

"Hey, Nicole. Hi, Zoey. Um, Chase told me to tell Zoey that he's going to be a little late and he'd meet her at the dance." Alex asked.

"Oh. Ok," Zoey said. She watched Nicole and Alex as the three of them headed toward the dining hall where the dance was going to be. Alex had his arm around Nicole's backside. Nicole rested her head on his shoulder. She wished that she could have someone like that. Someone to hold her. It was a wish that seemed so unlikely to come true.

The dining hall was loaded with kids. It was dark with cheesy colored lights and even a large disco ball. _How in the world am I going to find Chase in this mess? _Zoey wondered as she scanned the crowd.

"Zoey! I'm over here!" she finally heard Chase cry from across the room.

"Chase? Where?" Zoey pushed past masses and masses of people.

"By the food!" Chase shouted.

"Figures," Zoey said to herself with a smile.

After getting her foot stepped three times, jabbed in the stomach, and almost tripping over her own feet she made her way to the food table where Chase stood up, a red rose in his hand.

"Hi, Zoey," Chase said his eyes locked with hers.

"Hi, Chase," Zoey waved slightly.

"How are ya?" Chase asked his eyes still glued to hers.

"Good. Is that for me?" Zoey pointed to the rose.

"Oh. Oh right," Chase placed the flower in Zoey's hand.

"Thanks," Zoey said, "You look very nice for someone who didn't even what to come here in the first place." Zoey looked at her friend. He was wearing a classic black and white tuxedo. Though she could never really imagine Chase getting dressed up in formal wear, somehow it looked very natural on him.

"Well, I could say the same thing about you," Chase said as he looked at Zoey. She was wearing red, silk, prom dress. Her hair was up in a French twist, giving her a sophisticated and beautiful look.

"So, what do you want to do? Dance?" Chase asked.

"Its way too crowded to dance," Zoey replied. The music was fast and the people were everywhere. It was almost too hard to breathe.

"I agree. Do you want to sit?" Chase pointed out an empty table in the back of the room. It was one of the only empty tables and it looked quieter and a whole lot more comfortable.

"Sure. I can't believe we agreed to do this. It's kind of boring. I'd really rather be in the girl's lounge playing a game of would you rather with you. Just us," Zoey smiled.

"Me too," Chase agreed. The couple made their way to the table. Zoey smoothed her dress out and sat in a plastic chair. Chase sat next to her.

"Well, let's play right now," Zoey shrugged.

"Ok. Would you rather...eat that guppy that Quinn put up her nose or get chased by a swarm of killer bees?"

"The guppy, I guess," Zoey wrinkled her nose at the thought. "It would be better than dying."

"Yeah, me too. I'm not a very fast runner," Chase agreed.

"I know, "Zoey laughed."Alright, would you rather eat a moldy sandwich from 1968 or wrestle with an octopus?"

"The sandwich. Fish scare me," Chase shuddered.

The game of Would You Rather continued on as usual. But it was getting late. There was only a half hour left until the end of the dance.

"Hey, where is Nicole? She's the whole reason we even agreed to do this," Zoey wondered out loud.

Chase scanned the crowd," I don't know but there's Logan and Dana."

"Logan and Dana? Weren't they busy tonight?" Zoey watched her two friends come toward them, followed by Michael, his date, Nicole, and Alex.

""Hey guys. What's up?" Michael asked.

"I thought you guys were busy," Chase looked at the group.

"We got un-busy," Dana shrugged.

Zoey and Chase looked at each other," You mean we came here for nothing?" Zoey asked.

"I guess," Nicole said. A slower song came on and as soon as they came Zoey and Chase's friends were back on the dance floor.

"Well I could have been sleeping right now," Chase said," But this was actually really fun."

"Yeah, it was," Zoey's wish still hadn't come true. She watched all the girls with their dates. In the back of her mind, she realized that deep down it wasn't just any boy she wanted to be with.

"Zoey?" Chase asked.

"Yeah?"

"One more question."

"Shoot."

"Would you rather sit here talking or dance with me?" Chase held out his hand.

"I like that question," Zoey's eyes shined as she took his hand and they started moving rhythmically to the beat of a slow song. She had her arms around his neck. His arms clung gently around her waist. Zoey let her head rest gently on his shoulder.

* * *

Nicole, Dana, Michael, and Logan stood hidden, watching them from a distance.

"The plan worked," Michael said.

"Finally," Nicole added.

* * *

The dance was over. Everyone left the crowded room. Chase and Zoey were the only remaining couple.

She knew it was coming. He didn't even touch her, just bent over and before she knew it, his lips were softly caressing hers. It was perfect.

"I think that was one of the best games of would you rather we've ever had," Zoey whispered.

"Agreed."

* * *

A/N: Ok that is all. Please review. Oh and if you have been reading my normal stories, Aloha Means Hello and Good-Bye and Reunited. Updates are coming soon. Very soon. =)


End file.
